Systems for converting conventional gasoline and diesel fuelled internal combustion engines to run on compressible fluid fuels, such as natural gas and propane, have been available for some time. Under current fiscal policy, there is generally a considerable retail price advantage to using propane or natural gas as a fuel, such that, for example, taxi operators and police forces can rapidly recoup the extra cost of providing a vehicle with the capability to run on propane or natural gas. Even without advantageous tax structuring the cost of a natural gas is generally lower than that of gasoline and diesel fuels, natural gas requiring relatively minor processing before it is in a saleable form, whereas conventional liquid gasoline fuels are often produced by "cracking" and processing of other longer chain hydrocarbons. Also, spark ignition engines running on natural gas do not suffer from compression ignition or "knocking" (except at very high compression ratios and intake air temperatures on large bore engines), and thus, the need for the provision of natural gas with different characteristics, similar to octane rated gasoline, is obviated. This also removes the requirement to provide knock resisting additives, such as the lead based additives used in some gasoline. Further, the major component of natural gas is methane, a "clean" fuel, which produces substantially less carbon dioxide on burning than does conventional gasoline or diesel fuel.
Despite these advantages the use of natural gas has only met with limited acceptance. This may be linked, in part at least, to a number of areas where natural gas powered vehicles compare unfavourably with conventional gasoline fuelled vehicles. The technology for utilizing natural gas fuel in this area is not as well developed as that used in conventional gasoline fueling systems and existing products are generally relatively expensive to produce, install and service. Also, the conversion of a gasoline engine to run on natural gas normally results in a decrease in power output and a corresponding drop in vehicle performance.
A typical gaseous fuel injection system includes a pressurized fuel storage tank, a pressure regulator for reducing the fuel from the relatively high storage pressure to a lower working pressure, a metering valve for controlling the gas supply to the engine and a gas/air mixer at the engine air intake. Some form of engine management system is also provided to control the metering valve and ensure proper engine operation.
Pressure regulators in existing gaseous fuel injection systems tend to be bulky and thus are difficult to locate in the often restricted space of a vehicle engine compartment. Accordingly, these are often only suitable for use on engines with spacious engine compartments. The bulk of existing regulators is due, in part at least, to the number of components which are present in a regulator: a fuel filter between the fuel line from the fuel storage tank; at least two regulating valve stages for reducing the pressure of the fuel as it passes through the regulator; a relief valve which opens in the event of a failure of the regulator valve to prevent high pressure fuel passing unchecked through the regulator, and a heater to warm the regulator and compensate for the cooling effect of expanding the fluid at the regulating valve.
Regulator fuel filters must be of rugged construction, since if they become blocked they may have to withstand high pressures (up to 4000 p.s.i. for natural gas), and a failure of the filter may result in considerable damage to the regulator and other components downstream of the valve.
Existing regulator valves permit relatively low flow rates, are prone to blocking and, in some cases, two or three stage regulators must be provided to accomplish a desired pressure drop and stability. Further, increasing the flow through the regulating valve tends to lead to pressure "droop", that is the pressure drop at the valve at high flow rates is proportionally greater than the pressure drop at lower flows, leading to difficulties in calibration.
Tests on relief valves provided in existing fuel injection systems indicate that the valves are not particularly reliable and often will not open at the intended pressure. Further, some doubt has been expressed as to the ability of existing valves to accommodate the flow rates experienced on failure of the regulator valve: if a relief valve on a regulator should fail, the regulator may be destroyed, in explosive fashion, by the build-up of internal fuel pressure.
Heating of regulators is normally accomplished using the engine cooling fluid, and is particularly important in natural gas fuelled vehicles, where the drop in pressure and temperature produced by the regulator valve may result in the appearance of hydrates, a lattice of methane and water present in the fuel, which has the appearance of "spongy" ice and which will block most regulator valves.
The control of the flow of the fuel between the regulator and the engine is controlled by the metering valve which may take the form of a plurality of injectors which are operated to provide a desired fuel flow. The volume of gaseous fuel required for fuelling an engine normally necessitates provision of a number of injectors which must be capable of supplying fuel at the desired rates for idling up to maximum power, which may be a 1:40 range.
Conventional injection systems commonly utilize "multi-point" fuel injection systems in which at least one solenoid operated injector valve is provided for each engine cylinder. Sensors measure various engine operating parameters and an engine control system equates the inputs from the sensors to a desired fuel supply which is metered by, for example, operating the injectors for timed intervals, or varying the pressure of the fuel supplied to the injectors.
In "single-point" fuel injection a metered mass of fuel is supplied to a common inlet manifold. A form of such fuel injection for use with compressible fuels such as methane and propane is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,187 to Petro, entitled Electronically Controlled Fluid Flow Regulating System. The system is provided with a metering valve including a plurality of parallel lines, each of which contains a solenoid valve, operated in response to digital signals produced by an electronic digital processor. The valve orifice sizes, and the relative flow rates through the valves, are proportional to successive powers of two, and the fuel pressure differential in the system is maintained such that critical or choked flow is maintained through the orifices.
In common with other binary valves of this form, such as the valve described in U.S. Pat. No. RE 29,383 to Gallatin et al.,m the flow through the valve increases/decreases in small incremental steps, the relative size of the steps between minimum and maximum flow through the valve decreasing as the number of valves is increased. However, increasing the number of valves increases the bulk and expense of the metering device.
Further, binary systems such as those disclosed in the Petro and Gallatin et al. patents have poorest flow resolution at low flowrates, which tend to be the most critical for engine operation. Vehicle engines must operate over a wide dynamic range of fuel flows, typically around 35:1. At any point in the fuel delivery range, a fuelling system should be capable of adjusting the fuel flow by 0.25%. In, for example, a 12-bit binary valve for providing a flowrate of 4096 Standard Cubic Feet per Hour (SCFH), that is a binary valve having twelve valves which increase in flow capacities following a binary sequence, at the lowest point of the dynamic range, the minimum increment to the next flow point represents 0.85% of that flow. Thus, such systems would not be capable of controlling the fuel flow within the desired range (0.25%), and an engine equipped with this form of binary metering valve would operate inefficiently and have difficulty in conforming with proposed emission regulations which require precise control of the fuel supply.